VinniexModo - Broken heart syndrome
by catsykat
Summary: You have a broken heart too. Vinnie/Modo story/drabble


"I have my needs" Modo got up and grabbed Vinnie.  
Vinnie stared at him and did not dare to say anything.  
Modo was kind of angry feel to it. Disappointed. But at the same time, somehow, he was gentle and it felt safe to be around.  
"Do not mess with my needs!" Modo growled, and kissed Vinnie gently, but firmly.  
Vinnie's eyes began to leak. Modo was strong.  
Modo closed his single eye and put his hand over Vinnie's waist.  
Vinnie groaned softly.  
Modo pressed himself against him. He does not shy away as usual.  
"Modo ..!" Vinnie muttered. But too late. Modo was already gone further.  
"Oh ..!" Vinnie gave up. He felt little pain over his body, but this pain felt good.  
Modo opened his single eye and looked at Vinnie. They looked at each other for a moment. Vinnie cheeks were sweat. His eyes were half closed and he was red as an apple.  
Modo blushed hard. He had never even imagined doing anything like that. Now he had done it. He was almost forced Vinnie had him.  
But Vinnie seemed to be in order. He looked like he would have enjoyed it. But why did he seemed like he was in pain?  
"Do not stop!" Vinnie growled and jerked Modo to continue.  
Modo was confused, and could not continue.  
But Vinnie took his hand and rubbed himself against him.  
Modo gasped. He felt it. He felt the pressure inside. It started easily with him. He gasped.  
Vinnie stared at him and continued.  
It seemed like a pissed dealer, but Vinnie took care that it does not hurt him.  
Modo blinked. He gasped and looked at Vinnie. Everything was different now. Vinnie felt different than a minute ago.  
Modo honored at him a bit more.  
And just because Vinnie had the courage to go further. Done what he had done.  
Modo's stomach ached a little. He grimaced.  
Vinnie gasped and looked at him. "Modo?" he was confused. "Modo? Are you all right?" He grabbed his arm. "Talk to me .."  
Modo went to lie down on the bed and closed his single eye.  
Vinnie crawled over to him and grabbed him. Shook him gently. "Modo ..?"  
Modo breathed calmly and opened his eye and looked at Vinnie.  
Vinnie was worried. He looked so weak. He gasped slightly even more.  
"You hurt ..", Modo gasped and touched him.  
But Vinnie shook his head. "No, do not worry about me. .. That was great", he went to lie down next to him. "Amazing .."  
Modo looked at him. "I do not ever .."  
Vinnie nodded. "I know … I mean, I got it when you .."  
Modo blinked. He was terrified. "I hurt you ..", he took a deep breath.  
But Vinnie got up and went to lie down on top of him. They looked at each other's eyes. "Look at me ..", Vinnie looked at Modo. "You do not hurt me. You just gived me something else. Though it hurt a little bit, I enjoy it, perhaps more than anything else."  
Modo blinked. "Really ..?"  
"Yeah," Vinnie smiled gently. "We should argue more often", he grinned.  
Modo snorted. "Damn you!" he blinked. He seemed disappointed.  
"The joke, okay", Vinnie rubbed Modo's stomach. "I think I love you a little bit more now."  
"You are different ..", Modo gasped. "It's .. it's what you just did …", he looked at him. "We're no longer just friends …"  
Vinnie shook his head. "I took the risk ..", he whispered weakly.  
"Thank you for that ..", Modo kissed him on the forehead.  
"But you took the risk first", Vinnie gasped. "Just … just as we will now be closer to each other .."  
"We are", Modo smiled. "A broken, hurt, but open to love each other .."  
"I do not use those words", Vinnie shrugged.  
"Do not say", Modo warned. "Your heart is broken", he touched Vinnie's chest.  
"But it's not you ..", Vinnie blinked. He tried not to cry, but tears came to force.  
"I know", Modo sighed. "Whatever happens, I promise, no one hurt you anymore ..", he lied his head against the pillow and closed his single eye.  
"Modo ..?" Vinnie looked at him. But Modo did not answer him.  
"You got a broken heart too..", Vinnie whispered and hugged him. "I.. I would like to improve it, and I'll do it, I promise!" he sobbed, and bowed his head slightly against Modo's chest. "I promise!"

—-


End file.
